Only Hope
by Nothing Kollapser
Summary: —Veo que aun no te has ido, única esperanza. Drabble/Songfic


**_Es, Mi única esperanza..._**

**_._**

* * *

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._  
_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_  
_I'm awake in the infinite cold._  
_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

* * *

Cultive una historia de amor.

Inicio con esperanza e ilusión.

Me acerque a ti, creí haberme derrumbado cuando me diste la espalda. Llore sin razón alguna.

Tu indiferencia me ha envenenado.

Inexplicable… Tú eres así.

Creo que he roto mis metas por ti. Dedicándome a pensarte.

Presentí tu ida muchas noches.

Estoy tan lastimada.

Creo que enamorarme de ti me ha hecho daño.

Supongo que no habrá un mañana donde sostengas mi mano.

Imagine tantas cosas, cada noche.

Me removía en las sabanas con ese presentimiento.

Hasta cuando no te estoy viendo me lleno de nervios.

Temí siempre a no gustarte jamás

Me maldije.

Creí que era tan poca cosa, que no era suficiente para ti.

Trate de cambiar.

Pequeños detalles, como lo empalagosa y cursi que me había vuelto.

Aun tengo dibujos tuyos hechos por mí bajo mi cama.

Los hice llorando.

Siempre…

Siempre me había preguntado porque las personas lloran por amor.

Y…

* * *

_So, I lay my head back down._  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope._

* * *

Comprendí.

Pensé que tu llegada a mi vida seria solemne. Ahora tan solo pretendo borrarte.

Estoy tan afligida.

Cada vez que te veo pasar, mis ojos se nublan.

Ya no soy la persona que detestaba todo. He quedado intacta.

Te creí irrelevante algunos días. Lo logre.

Cometí la estupidez de no ir a la escuela tan solo para evitarte.

Abarrotaste mi mente.

Abatirme en mis sabanas se había convertido en una tediosa y patética costumbre.

Quise conocerte y que tu también me conocieras a mí.

Supiste mis sentimientos sin aun conocerme.

Fue la primera vez que llore por ti.

Siempre solía pensar que el amor era una tonta promesa inútil y corta.

Pero es tan diferente ahora.

Vague por las calles con ese enorme nudo en la garganta.

Llegue a creer que moriría.

Sollozaba ocultándome entre la multitud.

* * *

_Sing to me the song of the stars._  
_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

* * *

Quería correr.

Cada día que te veía…

No era más que una tortura.

Algunas veces tarde en llegar a casa, tan solo para verte una vez más y guardarme en mi memoria y corazón tu perfil.

Fui tan estúpida.

Rogué por que sintieras lo mismo.

La palabra imposible definía todo.

Mi mayor temor era mirarte a los ojos.

Me contuve… No lo hice.

No sé si, incluso alguien como tú me había convertido en un ser andante rebosante de dolor sin sentido.

Tú no tienes sentido para mí.

No eres más que un garabato en mi vida

* * *

_So I lay my head back down._  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_I know now, you're my only hope. ._

* * *

Te odie.

Te ame.

Te anhele.

Te… acepte.

La última vez que llore.

La tercera grieta.

Hable contigo alguna vez…

Eras agradable.

Fue entonces que me empecé a ilusionar.

Divague.

No pude hacerlo.

Te fuiste…

* * *

_I give you my destiny._  
_I'm giving you all of me._  
_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_  
_at the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

* * *

Trace la línea.

—Supongo que aun no te has ido, única esperanza.

Sé que tú tan lejos que estés ¿Puedes saber quién soy?

¿Puedes mirarme de nuevo?

Y si aun estuvieras aquí.

Creo que los rayos en el cielo serian más ruidosos.

Los violines caerían rotos en el suelo.

Y…

Los faroles que encendí en el cielo caerían, desvaneciéndose en el infinito cielo obscuro y estrellado.

Aunque creo que las estrellas para mí no existen más.

Creo aun en ti.

El arrugo la hoja de papel.

Arrojándola al cesto de basura, encendió de inmediato un cigarro y cerró los ojos.

—Aun existes, aun existirás para mí.

Quería caer.

Estoy realmente herida…

Recuerdo tu voz, no sé si recuerdes la mía.

Quería borrarte, y…

Ahora…

* * *

_So I lay my head back down._  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_I pray, to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope..._

* * *

Ya no...

* * *

_I know now you're my only hope..._


End file.
